Clueless
by Kiko Mizushima
Summary: One day, a girl walks into Fairy Tail. She's very different from the other wizards. One young man notices something odd about her. As he gets close to her, he develops feelings for someone who has shut the world out. Will Miyu be able to follow her feelings, or is she too clueless? Gajeel x OC.


**I've recently gotten into a Fairy Tail obsession! When I'm not watching it, I'm constantly thinking about it! And so, of course I need to write about it! I love practically all of the guys, but Gajeel has to be my favorite (currently) so this is a story about him and my OC. I hope you enjoy! This is my second Fairy Tail story, and please tell me if I made mistakes.  
**

**Virgo: Miss Kiko does not own Fairy Tail. She only owns her stories and Miyu. Are you going to punish me now?**

**Uh, no.**

* * *

I stared up at the massive building in front of me. Fairy Tail was bigger than I had expected. Oh, well. I've seen bigger. The sun, a huge golden burden in the sky, pressed its thick heat across the city. I walked toward the two front doors; towering over me, begging me to come inside their little cage. My black boots crushed the powdery dirt underneath. Even outside, I could hear the huge ruckus rumbling inside the fortress. I dusted off my black tank top and shorts. Inwardly sighing, my pale arm reached out and pushed the double doors open.

I continued to make my way deeper into the spacious room. Most everyone was fighting, shouting, or chatting. Soon they began to turn their heads to me. Well, I don't blame them. A stranger walking around the guild hall is sure to catch the eye of someone. I made my way to the short, old man sitting on the bar table, my silver hair flowing behind me. By now, the room had gone dead quiet and everyone had turned their questioning gaze to me.

"Well, what can I do for you, miss?" the wizard asked me.

With a static tone, I replied, "I'm here to join Fairy Tail."

Out of nowhere, the crowd of wizards behind me broke into cheers. I glanced at them with my jet-black eyes, annoyed. What was with these weirdos? One kid with pink hair and green eyes leaped up and ran to me. He grabbed my hand and shook it energetically.

"Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel! What's your name?" he half-shouted.

I pulled my hand back and made a 'Tch.' The boy blinked before stomping over to his table.

"Man, what's her problem?" Natsu declared.

Another boy with navy blue hair and eyes smirked at him. "She probably knows not to talk to an idiot like you."

"Say that again, Snowman!"

"Bring it, Pyro!"

And with that, the two men began fighting. The corner of my mouth twitched upward into a rare smirk. Maybe this place could actually cure a little entertaining. I turned back to the old man and repeated myself.

"I'm here to join Fairy Tail."

"Hm. Very well, then. What is your name, child?" He replied.

Ugh, do I really have to tell this old geezer my name? Tch. "Miyu Nyx."

* * *

I sat alone at the empty table. I like being alone. It lets me think. That woman-Mirajane-had placed the black Fairy Tail symbol on the left side of my face, as I had requested. It stood out along with my eyes. Black against pure white skin. As I was silently enjoying my peace, that stupid kid Natsu from before decided to interrupt my thoughts.

"Hey! What kind of magic do you use? I bet it's cool!"

"That's none of your business, idiot." I snapped.

Natsu glared at me menacingly. "Hey, what gives?! I'm just tryin' to be friendly!"

I stood up calmly before giving him a glare even more menacing than his. "Get lost, kid."

He sucked in his breath as if he was going to say something, but apparently decided against it and began walking away. I sat back down before realizing that the whole guild had watched our little disagreement. They looked baffled. I glared at them. They have no right to keep staring at me like that.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a boy walking toward me. I turned my head to get a better look at his face. He had long, spiky black hair and tan skin. He had dark clothes on and he had a weird wing thingy on his right shoulder. Metal things were scattered on his face and arms. His red eyes stared into my own coal-colored ones.

"That's impressive. No one except Erza has ever been able to shut him up so easily." he said as he slid into the seat across from me. There was something about him...something familiar...

I instantly figured it out. "You're a dragon slayer."

He laughed. "And how did you know that?" the man asked.

"Because. I'm a dragon slayer too." I answered.

Suddenly, everyone went quiet and stared at me. I grit my teeth. Jeez, why do these freaks have to act like everything I say is a big deal?! And how can they even hear me?! A man with a cigar said, "Whoa! Now we have four dragon slayers! Awesome!"

I blinked. Four? There are two more? Reading my thoughts, the guy in front of me spoke.

"I'm Gajeel. I'm an iron dragon slayer. Then there's Wendy, a sky dragon slayer. Believe it or not, that doofus Natsu is a fire dragon slayer."

"I AM NOT A DOOFUS!"

I ignored the voice as I said, "Hm. Interesting."

A girl with blue hair came up to us. Apparently having heard the conversation, she spoke up, "Hi! I'm Wendy, the sky dragon slayer! What kind of dragon slayer are you?"

I chuckled as I stood up. "Sorry, kid. I don't like to talk about myself." I then turned around and walked toward the request board. _Hm..._ I thought as I checked over the jobs. It didn't look like there was one I could do at night. I shrugged as I walked out the doors. Always tomorrow, right?

Right before I left the building, Natsu leaped in front of me. "Listen here, Miyu! You're a dragon slayer, and that means you're super strong! So I challenge you to a fight! Now-"

I interrupted his speech by punching him hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground, weakly repeating "I'm okay...I'm okay guys..." He quickly stood up. "Hey! No fair!" He protested. I just smirked and walked right past him.

As I went back to my table, I could hear Natsu's voice, saying, "What is with that chick?"

Gajeel stood watching. He looked amused. Well, I would too. That idiot really gets on my nerves. I sat down swiftly. "Can you leave now?" I asked Gajeel, somewhat impatiently. He chuckled and got up, walking to another table. I sighed and rested my head on my arms. Finally, I could get some peace and quiet.

* * *

**And so it begins... MWAHAHAHAHA! How was it? I hope I did a good job. So, what kind of dragon slayer do you guys think Miyu is? And what do you think will happen next? Please leave a review!**


End file.
